Private Lesson?
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Alice is a genius who won hundreds of scientific awards. No one bats an eye. Alice gets a MALE PRIVATE TEACHER. Her male cousins lost their mind. AU.


**Private Lesson!?**  
October 5th 2013  
_by Elise the Writing Desk_, _Characters by QuinRose_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Blood Dupre twitched, his fork stabbing the lambchop on his plate.

"Is it a male?" Peter coldly asked, pointing a gleaming steak knife.

"How old is that teacher?" Ace seemed very relaxed, but he was cutting his meat like a psycho.

"For how long will you get the private lesson?" Boris pouted, munching his lamb.

"Aww, that sucks! We can't play then!" Dee and Dum whined.

Alice groaned and pulled her hair. "Aargh, shut uuup! Talk to me one at a time! It's Mr. Julius Monrey, Uncle Gowland paid him to teach me for a month, okay? I asked a private teacher to study for the physics olympic next November!"

"It's a guy!?" Peter and Boris exclaimed.

"So how old is he?" Ace's smile was strained.

"Is he married?" Blood seemed even in a worse mood.

"Oh nooo, it's dangerous! He might be a pedophile!" Dee and Dum grimaced in fear.

"Come now, boys..." Nightmare put down his knife and fork, annoyed by his loud cousins. "Seriously, Alice is already sixteen; physics olympic will be a great achievement she can write when applying for college."

The guys stared at Nightmare with a deadpan.

"Are you...blind, perhaps?" Blood smirked.

"Can you actually look at those golden medals and trophy filling the shelves and make the storage room suffocating?" Boris twitched.

"There's no end to learning and testing oneself." Nightmare calmly rebutted. "Unlike some guys who don't have more than five trophies which aren't worth for decorating the room."

"I'm done, thanks for the food." Alice nonchalantly stood up from her seat and headed upstairs.

"Wait, Alice! Let's play your X-Box!" Dee went to chase her.

"No, Nintendo Wii!" Dum tailed.

"Argh, leave me alone! I'm going to study!"

Here is the Gottschalk Manor; Nightmare lived with his cousins; Alice, Ace, Blood, Boris, Dee, Dum and Peter. All of them went to the same academy, but in different branches; Alice, Peter, Ace and Boris were in the same grade, the first year; Dee and Dum are in middle school, while Blood and Nightmare were in the senior year.

Alice huffed and locked her door; she turned on Metallica with maximum volume to tune out her cousins' whine and rants, and began her study. Even in her room, it was filled with her achievement trophies.

Unfortunately, being the only female cousin made her cousins so protective (read: possessive) of her. Since from the Liddell Family she's an only child, she actually had fun with her cousins since she didn't feel so lonely.

But sometimes they crossed the line.

"Hey, Alice, I forgot to return your bra." Blood said through the special intercom on her desk.

Alice fell from her seat.

"Wh-Why do you have my bra!?"

"Oh, I borrowed it for my art-class. We were designing undergarments." There were explosion of laughters. "Wait...hey! She'll kill me—Heh, sorry Al, but Boris took it." Blood guiltlessly said.

"BORIIIS!"

~.X.~

That's why Boris went to school with face wrapped in bandage. His fans tailed him with worry.

"Boris-sama...! What happened to you!?"

"Hahaha, no worries ladies!" Boris laughed with muffled sound. "I was just getting a bit of practice with the baseball machine...and it went wild...hahaha."

Super wild, Peter thought, glancing to his female cousin who was blushing angrily.

If Alice's punches could be compared to torrent balls. Hers were worse.

"Ah," Alice suddenly said, checking her phone. "I'm going to tell Mr. Monrey about today's schedule. See ya!"

Boris turned away from his fans, Ace and Peter exchanged looks.

"Uh, ladies, I'll see you later!" he said, waving to the girls, and followed Ace and Peter.

"Are we really doing this?" Boris asked.

"Hahaha, why not?" Ace laughed.

"We have to." Peter said with a very scary face.

If you should ask, of course they're going to find out who's this Monrey person. They had never seen or heard of him before.

~.X.~

Boris twitched.

"Why are you guys here too!?"

"Sssshhh!" Blood and the Tweedles hushed him.

"Alice will be mad at you guys if she finds out." Nightmare said.

"But you're stalking too! You should talk—"

"Ssssshhh!"

They peeked into the teacher's lounge and saw Alice was sitting there with a thick book. She checked her wristwatch, and stood up seeing the one she's been waiting; a long-dark-haired man with soft gaze and pale complexion.

"Ha? What are you guys doing here?"

The guys fell.

"Elliot March! Shut up!" the guys hissed at him. Elliot raised his eyebrows and glanced through the window, and understood the situation.

"Aah, your cute cousin again? Man, you guys are creepy. Leave her alone, she'll be fine. She's super smart, unlike you all." Elliot laughed.

And he fell silent at their cold stares.

"Eh? She smiled!" Peter looked shocked.

"Sh-She's blushing?" Boris twitched.

"Hahaha, maybe she'll fall for Mr. Monrey." Elliot fanned the fire. "I mean, Mr. Monrey rarely accepts a private lesson request, especially from girls! He most likely likes Alice."

"...Uhh..." Elliot paled when he noticed the cold stares from Alice's cousins.

~.X.~

DING DONG

Alice closed her Shonen Magazine and rose from her seat; her cousins turned to her warily as she checked her wristwatch.

"Ah, that must be Julius." She said, and went out of the dining to get her private teacher.

Dee and Dum inched to Blood. "Julius...She called his first name!" Dee hissed.

"Since when they get so intimate?" Dum pouted in suspicion.

"I'll make the tea." Blood smirked dangerously.

"Hello there, welcome." Alice smiled as she opened the door for her private teacher...

...Only to see Boris, Peter and Ace were surrounding him like dangerous sharks.

"How old are you again?" Ace smiled dangerously.

"Um, twenty..." Julius gulped.

"Aren't you too young for this job?" Boris demanded haughtily.

"I'm certified." Julius assured.

"Really? Which college did you graduate from?" Peter asked coldly.

"Oxford."

Ace grinned wider. "So, do you have things for young girls—"

SMACK

"Alright, leave." Alice deadpanned scarily, and her cousins grimaced, giving way for Julius Monrey to enter the Gottschalk Manor. Alice blushed angrily at her cousins' antics and frantically apologized to her teacher.

"Sorry, Julius...really sorry...my cousins have acute xenophobia..." Alice said.

"We didn't!" her cousins hissed, but Alice sent them murderous glare.

"It's alright." Julius smiled reassuringly, and they stopped in the intersection upstairs and the living room. "So where are we going to learn?"

"Oh, I've prepared the garden for us to study. Please, come this way." Alice smiled eagerly and headed to the backyard.

"Watcher, status."

"Roger, she's heading to the garden." Dum said through a transmitter.

"Target is sitting on the left from the house's side. I repeat, the left seat." Dee informed.

"Understood. Tea is prepared." Blood answered.

~.X.~

"Oh, these looks interesting to solve..." Alice smirked wickedly, her eyes gleamed as she read the problems in one of the books Julius had brought.

Julius smiled. "It's rare for anyone to say that to physics. These are my old books from Oxford."

"So you took physics to teach?" Alice asked curiously.

"Actually I really like math, but physics is...more complicated and mysterious." Julius smirked conspirationally.

"Agreed." Alice nodded. "So which one should we start?"

"You took the middle school's olympic...and you just began the first year's syllabus..."

"Actually, I finished reading the books until the senior level." Alice pointed out.

Julius looked dumbfounded; how could someone find _physics books_ so interesting!? As if she's reading seven books of Harry Potter...She finished them?

"Uh, well...then tell me which chapter you find hard." Julius cleared his throat, and glanced away awkwardly to the spacious green garden with a tall acacia tree. A swing hanging down the branch.

Alice began to open some books and pointed out several chapters she didn't really get.

"Hello there, think you'd like to have some tea." Blood came, sliding the glass door open with a tray of tea in his hands. Alice glanced at him in suspicion. "I thought of brewing green tea, but it'll make some sleepy effect...so why not herbal mint tea to freshen up your mind...?" he chuckled and served the tea.

"Hold on." Alice deadpanned, and took out a small cut paper—the universal indicator paper used in chemistry. She dipped it into the cup in front of Julius.

Blood twitched and sweated.

"Why are you bringing that thing with you...?" he laughed nervously.

"I know this is happening." Alice deadpanned as she pulled the paper; it changed color. "Please, Julius, don't touch anything anyone else than me served in this manor. You'll never know what's inside." She said scarily.

Julius gulped and only managed to nod.

Blood slumped his shoulders and turned to walk away, clicking on his transmitter.

"Blood to HQ; negative, she expected this move. Commence the distracting mode."

BOOM

"You had _Nerf_!" Dee laughed as he ran out to the backyard with Nerf in his arm. Dum giggled and chased his twin, crushing the table as he did.

Alice and Julius froze.

"I got you!"

"No! I got you first!"

BAM

"Ahahaha! I got both of you!" Ace laughed, on the tree with packs of water balloon. "Get some more! Hey, Alice, want some?" Ace played with the water balloon in his hand, smirking.

"No, Ace, NO—"

SPLASH

"Whoops, I didn't hear that, hahaha! My hand slipped!" Ace laughed.

Alice and Julius looked down under their wet bangs, freezing in shock.

~.X.~

So they chose the living room.

Alice was burning as she dried her books with a hair-dryer-despite that she was burning hot enough to dry those books. Julius awkwardly helped her spreading their wet books on the coffee table.

Alice looked down, sulking sadly, grumbling curses for their cursed annoying cousins.

Julius noticed her expressions and smiled gently. Despite this, he understood that she didn't hate her cousins, and with all those nosy people, she still worked very hard and won so many awards. Julius admired his young student—well, just four years younger—and he found her eagerness to study as attractive.

"Hey..." Julius began. "Who is the first electricity detective?"

Alice stopped sulking and looked up at him in disbelief. "Huh...? Detective?" she frowned, racking her brain, and found nothing. "Um...I got nothing. Who?" she asked curiously.

Julius smirked.

"Sherlock Ohms."

Alice was dumbfounded for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Hehehe! Ahahaha! Good one!" she pounded the wooden table. "More, more!"

"Hmm...what does a quantum psychist say when he wants to fight another quantum psychist?" Julius grinned as he opened the next page for Alice to dry.

Alice seemed startled again, and smiled. "Haha, I got nothing again. Tell me!"

Julius chuckled.

"He'll say...Let me atom!"

"Ahahaha! Hehehe! Oh, I have this one!" Alice almost couldn't hold her laughter, and gulped; "So two atoms were walking on the street. Suddenly, one atom said; 'Hey, I think I lost an electron!' and then, the other atom said; 'Are you sure?' Guess what the first atom said?"

Julius eyes gleamed curiously. "No, I can't. What did he said?"

"He said...Yes, I'm positive!"

"Hahahaha, that's a good one. Have you heard this one...?"

Alice and Julius dried their books while exchanging physics (cough nerds cough) jokes. Boris twitched with top of his head emitting black smoke. Dee and Dum fanned it away.

"Boris, your brain is burning."

"What are they doing, exchanging physics jokes like nerds?" Peter twitched. "Argh! Look at their eye-contacts! If this keeps up..."

Ace chuckled. "They will get a strange tension and heating up, they will inch closer, and began to be touchy-feely...and then..." a vein popped. "...This will end up with Alice naked in her bed..."

"Operation emergency safe!" Peter yelped and threw a lighter to the ceilings.

BOOM

BWOOSSSHH...

The emergency fire sprinkler was turned on, and so the whole mansion was raining.

And then the fire truck came.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!?" the fireman came frantically, washing the living room with the foam.

Peter gaped, and then glared at Ace. "Don't say stuff about 'heating up' anymore! Idiot!"

~.X.~

"I'm so sorry, Julius...So Sorry..." Alice almost looked as if she was going to cry, bowing to her private teacher multiple times. They were both soaking wet, and Julius had to borrow Nightmare's shirt and pants. She asked him to go home, thinking he wouldn't want to be longer here anyway.

"It's okay, really..." Julius waved awkwardly. "Acchoo!"

"Oh...Uh...Ahhh, I'll get cold pills!" Alice was about to dash to get the cold pills, but Julius caught her wrist.

"No, it's alright. I have some back home." Julius quickly said, and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll rest early. Tomorrow I'll come again with more books. See you later, Alice Liddell."

Alice nodded wordlessly as she sent her teacher out.

She closed the door and then turned to her hiding cousins like a wrathful demon.

"YOUUUU IDIIIOOOOTTS!"

"Waaaaah! Demoness at loose!" Dee and Dum began to dash away, crying.

"Well, we don't accept him to be here." Blood daringly said, crossing his arms. "Why don't you get a female teacher instead?"

Alice bit her lower lip angrily. "It's..."

"If you get a female teacher, we would be rest-assured, Alice." Peter reasoned.

"B-But—"

"What if something happens when we're not watching?" Ace said coldly.

"Shut up!" Alice exploded. "I can't get a female teacher...because they think I'm weird!" she burst out, and then, realized this, she clamped her mouth.

Her cousins seemed truly surprised. Boris was the one who began to ask;

"Weird...? Who said that?"

Alice blushed harder, her eyes were teary, but she gulped it down. "All the...girls at school, who else!?" she scoffed, acting indifferent. "They...they said I'm weird for liking lessons...And stuff like I'm an alien...just because I like physics. N-Not that I care or anythig..."

She sighed. "Besides, the point is, I can't take it to have female teachers saying I'm weird! Just leave me alone! You don't get me!"

Her cousins fell in silence as Alice walked past them, and they could hear her sobbed clearly as she ran upstairs.

And then Metallica played like crazy again, that they couldn't hear her crying at all.

~.X.~

"Haha, that girl? She's weird!"

"Huh? Why?" Boris asked, but not overly surprised.

"Don't get mad okay? But isn't she weird? Always getting the perfect scores, always talk seriously at school projects or presentations..."

"Yeah, totally. Like, she's bootlicking the teachers! Hahaha!"

Boris' eyes widened in shock, and his fists clenched.

~.X.~

"Come on, what's so interesting about a girl who's way too smart?"

"Like, yeah, she already knows everything. If I were to talk to Alice Liddell and a cow I'll talk to a cow. She's too knowledgeable I can't find what to talk about."

"She only knows stuff that guys like, too!"

Blood raised his eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Like, anime, manga and games...Not shoujo mangas, but shounen and ecchi...and not normal games! She plays horror or actions! How do we know what to talk?"

Blood narrowed his eyes.

~.X.~

"Don't tell her I say this, but I think she's kind of a...snake."

"Eh?" Dum looked genuinely surprised.

"Why?" Dee frowned.

"Well, she only looks comfortable around guys. Maybe she's...you know? That kind of girl...? Playgirl...?"

"Yeah, one who likes all the guys' attention?"

Dee and Dum exchanged scowls.

~.X.~

At dinner the next day, Nightmare had already washed Alice's dishes, since she had dinner earlier. Her male cousins ate their breakfast accompanied by blaring Metallica music from upstairs.

"You know...I think it's part of our fault." Blood began, sipping his tea. "She gets more comfortable around guys...because of us."

Peter nodded solemnly. "Because she lives with males all the time; she begins to like guys' stuff and all."

Boris banged his fist to the table. "But still! She's not bootlicking teachers! How's doing her best at school being called boot-licking! It's unfair!"

"Well..." Ace sighed. "At the least, we should let Julius teach her without hindrance. What about it?" he smiled.

"Agreed."

~.X.~

"Uh, hey, Julius. Thanks for coming." Alice said as she awkwardly opened the door for Julius.

"It's alright." Julius smiled. "Oh..." he turned nervous and pale as he noticed all of her cousins standing behind her.

Alice turned and frowned. "You guys again...!"

"No, no, it's not like that..." Ace laughed. "We just agreed that you should get him teach you in your room...hey, that sounded wrong, huh?"

"Stop giving false ideas!" Peter twitched. "Anyway, just study in your room, so we won't bother you, Alice."

Alice looked surprised. "Hmm...okay then."

~.X.~

"Hey, Blood...what are you—is that a bikini design?" Boris grinned with gleaming eyes.

"Heheh, yes it is." Blood smirked. "I'll submit this for a contest. I got inspired by that bra Alice owned...Sports Bra."

"Hahaha! Those are better than cups. Because Sports Bra hides boobs, while Cups fakes big boobs." Boris laughed and took a seat across Blood, setting down his laptop. "What's the grandprize?"

"Well, the trophy from Victorian Secrets and free tour to Italy for a month." Blood chuckled. "Easy as pie. Though I'll only take Alice with me."

Boris rolled his eyes. "Well you'll have to wait in line. I just won the first place of National Rocker Competition; I already got the tickets to Rio de Janiro, ready to fly next week, winter break!" he snickered. "Plus, I've composed a romantic song...Yep, I'm ready..."

"Haha, is that so?" Ace chuckled, sitting down with a box of donuts. "I've set the Japan tour ticket in her physics book. She'd rather watch me race in Tokyo Drive next week, though."

Boris and Blood glared at the happy-go-lucky brunet, and then Peter came whistling.

"Hmm...Pitiful." he chuckled and went to get a jar of cookie. "I've called her about the Game Convention coming out in New York next week. I'm going to launch my new one...and she said she'll think about it. Fu fu fu."

"Y-Yooouuu!"

"Eee? But Alice promised to come to our movie award!" Dee and Dum appeared out of nowhere, already sitting around. "First place for New Comer and Best Indie Movie! Then we'll tour LA...PewDiePie will be there, she won't miss it!"

Nightmare cleared his throat, stading beside Peter while sipping his tea. "For your information, Alice will be staying for next week; she's having _intense_ study for the olympic. She had turned down my invitation for my Medical Scientific Award Ceremony. Please stop dreaming."

"Aaargh, no way..." Boris sighed and put his face into his hands. "I really want her to come and see me...We always come at her awards—"

They fell silent at realization.

"...No, we had never came. Did we?" Peter asked no one, since he knew the answer.

"Despite she...always came for our awards." Ace said, looked preplexed. "Not that we have many awards received. She'd always come...and yet..."

Dee looked down with a frown. "Alice had hundreds achievements and ceremonies."

"...But we never attended even one." Dum sulked.

"That's unfair." Blood said. "She never invited us. Even on the tour prizes she had won, she never invited any of us, right?"

"Yeah..." Nightmare seemed surprised. "But...why—Wait, do you guys hear that?"

BUMP BUMP BUMP

The guys looked at ceilings. There were loud bumping noises from upstairs.

Peter and Blood exchanged looks.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Blood asked skeptically.

"I know we can't trust that pretty-faced teacher." Peter deadpanned.

~.X.~

"Ahh...hah...Julius..." Alice panted in heat. "Y-You're pretty good at this, huh...?"

Boris' jaw slacked off.

"Hh...You're amazing, Alice...hahh..." Julius said, gasping. "Alright...hmmh...We should go back to studying..."

"More..." Alice groaned. "Please...more, Julius..." she begged.

"Alice!?" Peter gawked with red face.

"Since when she turned so kinky?" Ace asked with a wide grin, but a vein on his temple.

"I'm torn between wanting to see or burst in with a chainsaw." Blood narrowed his eyes, inching closer to the wall.

Yep, they were sticking their ear to Alice's room. Eavesdropping.

"Ow! Whoa...aahh...hah..." Alice gasped. "Slow down...! Slow down...!"

"Sorry...heh..." Julius laughed and gasped. "I'm so close...I won't hold back for you...ahh...hah..."

"Ahh, you're too fast...hah!"

Dee and Dum clawed their cheeks. "He won't slow down! That bastard!"

They can only hear them gasping and panting, groaning and loud, frantic bumping. Dirty thoughts and wrath, tormented feelings about rushing in or let Alice have her own time.

"Oh no...Oh nooo!" Alice whined.

"Haah...ahahaha...I'm first!" Julius laughed, panting in satisfactory. They heard the bed creaked.

"Oh, they're done..." Boris twitched.

SLAM

"Alice!" Peter yelled, and pulled out two small package. "Have you drank this!? Or does he wear this!?"

Alice and Julius, sweating on the bed, gaped at Peter with those 'weird stuff' in his hands.

"What is—That's _the pill_ for..." Alice trailed off and eyes widened at the other stuff. "And that's a condo—WHAT THE HELL!? WHY WOULD I NEED THOSE!?" her face exploded into red flush.

SMACK

"Peter! You ruined it!" Boris scolded and dragged him out. "S-Sorry about that, Alice...I know, I know, you're having your private time...Sorry about—"

Alice gaped wider. "NO! I'm not doing weird things!"

"I knew it." Blood scoffed. "This is what you're after, huh? Just admit it...It's worse if you lie..."

"B-But's it's really not like what—"

Julius was cut off by Ace's laughter.

"Come on, if everyone's happy, then it's okay!" Ace said.

"So how was it? Was it good?" Dee asked excitedly.

"Who was on top?" Dum asked.

Alice facepalmed, stood from her bed, and roared;

"WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX YOU ASSHOLES!"

The whole manor fell silence. Julius hid himself behind his palm. Alice shivered in anger and utter embarassment. Nightmare trembled and finally asked;

"Th-Then...those bumping noises...if not _that_...then what...?"

Alice twitched and pointed at the TV.

"Oh. DDR." Her cousins chorused.

"...Well, this is awkward." Ace laughed nervously.

~.X.~

"Haha, sorry about that, Julius." Boris laughed awkwardly when they sent Julius home.

"Uh, i-it's nothing serious." Julius coughed awkwardly.

"Um, here, have all my cookies." Peter shoved a jar of cookies to Julius.

"Um, thanks."

"You know," Ace said, crossing his arms. "Can you make sure Alice wins next month?"

Julius seemed surprised. Ace chuckled.

"We'd like to come and see her winning ceremony. She'd never invited us...but we'll surprise her." The brunet beamed.

"Yeah, she needs to remember, she's not alone." Blood nodded. "So you better be a great teacher."

"Yeah, don't get too tempted with her consoles." Dee laughed.

"I know, it's awesome to see PS3, Wii, X-Box lined up in a room." Dum chuckled.

"Come on guys, let him home." Nightmare sighed. "Thank you for tutoring our cousin, Julius. Please do your best." He smiled.

Julius smiled back, shrugging. "I will, it's my job." He tilted his head. "I think Alice is lucky to have such a loving family."

The guys blushed and coughed awkwardly, or glancing away.

"Come on just let my teacher go home already..." Alice came nonchalantly, and then smiled to Julius. "Sorry for the awkward moments. Have a nice walk to home!"

Julius nodded and left with a smile. Alice turned at her cousins and stared at them for a while.

"I know you guys are...trying to protect me." Alice tilted her head. "But I'm not feeling lonely thanks to you guys. And I don't feel awkward around girls because they said I'm weird. I just...I feel more comfortable around guys, that's all." She smiled secretively.

"But, I'm glad that you guys are so attentive to me. Thanks. And...good night!"

Her cousins watched her walked upstairs.

Blood scoffed with a satisfied smile. "At least she's not angry anymore."

"We should just do our best to take care of her." Boris nodded with a grin.

"Awww, what a warm family we are." Ace chuckled, and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad that Alice is my relative, but not sure with the rest of you..." Peter said with a mocking smile.

"Always the cold remark." Nightmare laughed nervously.

"Eh, I just realized something." Dee said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" Dum asked.

"Is it just me, or we've never seen Alice hangs her under garments?" Dee asked curiously.

His cousins fell silent for a while. Boris cracked.

"Haha, silly! Girls won't hang those kind of stuff out in the open!" Boris laughed.

"Yeah...I guess it'd be embarrassing." Peter blushed.

"Let's stop talking about this." Nightmare twitched. "I'm going to hit the sack bye."

They headed towards their own rooms. Blood stopped in front of his door thoughtfully. Well...he had something weird in his mind...regarding about that bra he found...

~.X.~

And so the next evening...

DING DONG

"Huh? Is that Julius? He's early." Boris stood up to open the door, but then Alice came running downstairs.

"Nah, i-it's not Julius. It's Elliot. We need to talk. Call me if Julius come, okay?" Alice smiled and went to the door. She put on her shoes, and then greeted Elliot, who smiled at her.

"Did you bring it?" Elliot asked warily, looking behind.

Alice pulled out a small bag. "I had a hard time to get it back." She sighed. She looked up at Elliot and smirked. "Wanna walk at the park a bit? I still have two hours before my private lesson begins."

Elliot smirked back. "Sure..."

They interwined their hands and headed to the park.

"How's Julius?"

"He's a funny nerd. He knows lots of physics jokes." Alice laughed, and they chose a bench hidden behind a big tree.

"I'm going to win November Idol Award; you better win that olympic." Elliot snuggled to her hair. "And then we'll ride off to China...Having our private time...by being ourselves."

Alice hummed and snuggled to Elliot closed. She opened her eyes with a naughty thought.

"Speaking of private time...what if we have our private lesson...now?" she turned to look at Elliot and pulled his chin.

"Mm, you're such a naughty boy..." Elliot chuckled as they kissed.

"Well..." Alice began to reach Elliot's neck and pulled down his scarf. "Last week we didn't get enough time...And you left your Sport Bra in my bed...Blood took it to model his design..."

"Ahh..." Elliot panted, blushing as Alice kissed his(?) neck. "R-Really...? Then...did he find out...Ah...?"

Alice chuckled and licked Elliot's neck. "Nah...He thought it was mine." She pulled away and smirked at Elliot. "So, Ellie...Can we have a more private place to continue our private lesson?" the girl(?) smirked.

Elliot was panting with red face, and embraced Alice.

"If not for you...It'd be too hard for me, disguising as a boy, hiding the fact as a girl idol...I love you, Al...only when I'm with you, I can be myself." Elliot kissed Alice's forehead.

"Despite I'm a short nerdy boy with girly name?" Alice looked up at Elliot lovingly.

"Just the same way you don't see me as the girl idol Ellie." Elliot kissed Alice's cheek.

Alice gulped. "Alright, that's it. Let's find a hotel."

* * *

**I have no idea what...I don't even...**

**Please tell me what just happened, I don't know anymore. Review please~!**


End file.
